


Favour

by Orphans_Obliterated



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream is a bitch, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy cries lol, Tommy-centric, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), he tries, like actually, phil is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphans_Obliterated/pseuds/Orphans_Obliterated
Summary: Tommy and Technoblade kidnap Connor and it doesn't go well for tommy.AKA Dream likes the idea of the favour.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), ConnorEatsPants & Tommyinnit, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

When Tommy was told he was going to L'manburg this wasn't what he was expecting. Yeah, a person in exile should expect to be punished, but he had Techno with him! What could possibly go wrong?

  
  


Everything could go wrong. 

  
  


Tommy watched as Technoblade grabbed Connor and started drowning him as a "hostage" attempt. Technoblade really didn't kn ow how to torture people but that was ok. As long as Technoblade got his items and they could leave before Dream finds out where they are they are fine. Right? 

"Hey, I'm gonna go see what I can get out of Ranboo for Connor, alright?"

Technoblades rough voice spoke, gripping his sword as he walked. Tommy didn't like Technoblade that much, Technoblade was very intimidating and made him feel weaker. Not pogchamp. 

"Hey do you mind not letting me die?"

Tommy looked at Conner before scoffing and letting him breath,hooking him on a lead with a fishing rod. 

"ok but you aren't going anywhere."

Tommy smirked as Conner got out the water, his dripping wet sonic onsie dropping over his face. Tommy couldn't help but belt out laughing.

"Oh my god you look ridiculous."

Connor looked at Tommy unamused as he runs out the top part of the onsie. Desperately trying to look over Tommys shoulder to see when Technoblade was coming back. Tommy looked at him and scoffed.

"Hey, youre our hostage you can wait a little before you try and get away."

Tommy laughed as he and Connor smirked at each other. Connor seemed like a nice guy, even though he did take over his home which he will live in again. 

Connor smiled at Tommy as they played, Tommy forgot what having a friend felt like, being able to trust someone and not be afraid that they are gonna kill you feels nice. It feels like something he could get used to.

While Connor and Tommy were having fun Tommy heard Technoblade call for him with a grunt. Tommy looked at Connor and smiled, gripping onto the fishing rod tightly.

"Alright! Let's do some negotiating!"

As Tommy dragged Connor along the land, he couldn't help but get nervous of what they will think with him partnered up with Technoblade, he couldn't bare the thought of it and blocked it out of his mind completely. Losing grasp as he swam across the water, Connor looked at him and handed tommy the other end of the fishing rod. Connor smiled and laughed.

"Huh I am a pretty good hostage ,huh?"

Tommy looked at Connor and blew a raspberry at him, Technoblade looked angry and tired. Something that Tommy did not like to see on The Blades face. Tommy shut his mouth as Ranboo and Tubbo turned the corner, Tommy gulped as he saw Tubbo. Tommy started fidgeting with the Fishing rod in his hand as he looked at the other child, they were both children yet at two opposite ends of the spectrum huh? One a loser and a dead beat, the other the president of a  _ country _ . A country that he fought for the independents of.

"Tommy? I thought you died!"

Tubbo stuttered out, the shock in the boys face very visible. Tubbo gripped his tie and straightened it as he walked forward, Technoblade shut Tubbo down real quick by stepping in front of Tommy. 

"I'm here for my weapons Tubbo."

The piglin-hybrid huffed at him, Tommy looked away from the direction of Tubbo and Ranboo and focused on the ground. The ground looked so interesting! A bee! A Bird! wow the world is dull of wonders! Technoblade grabbed the fishing rod out of Tommys hand and started speaking, Tommy couldn't hear him. He was too spaced out to notice him, He grabbed his shirt as he started to hyperventilate, he felt like he was being watched by Dream, he wanted to run and not let him catch him. But Technoblade snapped him back into reality.

"Let's go Tommy, we have my pickaxe."

Tubbo looked at them and shook his head. Gripping onto his suit. 

"Tommy. Please. We had planned you a funeral and everything. "

Tommy looked at Tubbo and huffed.

"You didn't even visit me. You exiled me, and abandoned me. We aren't  _ friends _ ."

Technoblade looked at Tommy before sighing, hanging his arm around his neck and walking with Tommy to the nether portal. He never knew seeing his home like this would make him sad but it does, and it hurts him to say that because he loves L'manburg and will do anything for it. Even kill. 

"Tommy, Technoblade."

A familiar voice called out, looking up he noticed a man wearing a mask. Dream. Tommy gripped out his sword and potioned up, gripping his shield in the other hand. Technoblade seemed calm and almost happy to see Dream. Tommy did not like this one bit. 

"Tommy, let's go home."

Tommy gulped as he started to speak, before Technoblade interuppted.

"He is coming him Dream. Back to my house."

Technoblade stepped in front of Tommy, holding his enchanted netherite sword.

"Hmm. Tommy, I have the discs. If you do not cooperate I  _ will _ burn them, you know this correct?"

Tommy gulped and started walking forward, Technoblade pulling him back.

"Well, see that's gonna be a problem Dream… because he's with me."

Technoblade smiled, twitching his ears. Tommys eyes lit up like a light, instantly his ego grew by ten times. Tommy smiled and starting cursing out dream in all the words he knew. Technoblade looked at Dream again.

"Unless you want to cash in that favour."

Tommy heart stopped. 

_ 'a favour? what does  _ that  _ mean? is Technoblade going to turn him in? His only brother betraying him  _ AGAIN _?' _

Dream looked at Technoblade and smiled. Looking to Tommy he pulled out his hand, calling tommy towards him.

"That favour seems like it would be ok."

Technoblade smiled and nodded, turning away from his younger brother and walking off. He had no need to fight for him anymore, Dream was in control.

Tommy cried.


	2. Vermin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add one more chapter. haha no happy ending we die like men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: this chapter is exactly 1k words long

Technoblade was a bitch.

He betrayed Him and left him with Dream to die. All he could see was the years swelling up in his eyes as he watched his only  _ alive _ brother leave him. Just like how Wilbur left. Tommy looked over to the masked man and gripped onto himself, Dreams beaded eyes staring into him.

"What's wrong Tommy? You were just so  _ aggressive _ a minute ago. Aggressive to the only friend that you have."

Dreams grip tightened on his shoulder, Tommy was terrified, he had just cursed Dream out as well. Tommy looked at Dream and decided he couldn't go back.

"You're not my friend  _ Dream. _ "

Tommy shuddered out, looking away from him , staring at the ground as tears fell from his eyes. 

"Then you have no one ,Tommy."

The masked man gripped Tommys shoulder harder and dragged him into the Nether Portal. Tommy helped as he was forcefully thrown into the Nether,staring at Dream while he stood above him.

"You are no longer allowed in the overworld. do you understand?"

Dream looked down, waiting for a response from Tommy, gripping his sword as he bent over and grabbed tommy by the collar of his shirt.

"Do.You.Understand?"

Dream repeated, getting dangerously close to Tommys face as he spat. Tommy nodded his head vigoursly to get the man away from him. Dream started growing more agitated.

"That's  _ yes sir  _ Tommy."

Dream hissed out, letting good the collar and stepping on his chest and pointing a blade at his throat. 

"If I ever see you there again. I will kill you, burn the discs and then kill Tubbo."

Dreams words were filled with anger and viscousness. Tommy knew he wasn't bluffing and that terrified him. He didn't want his discs to be burned, right? Or did he not want to have the death of Tubbo? No Tommy was fine with his death. Tubbo  _ exiled  _ him and practically taunted him. Tommy gulped before letting out a hoarse cry.

"Yes sir."

He couldn't see his face but he felt that dream was smiling. Dream gained satisfaction from making a child cry?(NOT CLICKBAIT) Tommy shook his head, this was serious, he shouldn't be thinking of clickbait YouTube titles.

"Have fun."

Dream said,getting off of his chest and putting his sword back in its sheath. 

"Oh! Report here every morning. If I find out you don't. I will not hesitate to come find and kill you."

Tommy gulped and nodded, he was terrified of Dream, Dream wasn't a friend. Dream was a  _ dictator _ . Tommy clumsily got up as he held onto himself, giving a sigh of relief when Dream turned away. 

"Wait. I almost forgot."

Dream turned and smiled,gripping TnT in his hands.

"Drop your items tommy."

Tommy looked at Dream with sadness.

"But how am I supposed to defend myself?"

Tommy looked at Dream and started shaking, Dream couldn't be serious right? Tommy needed armour to defend himself!

"Tommy. Drop the items."

Tommys eyes fell into a sad look as he watched the Items fall. Dream placed a piece of TnT and lit it. quickly running away from it as it exploded. Dream smirked as he left Tommy alone, left him to wallow in his own self pity.

  
  


Tommy was hurt to say the least. He believed he deserved to keep what he had. It wasn't even his in the first place so why would Dream take it away? Now, He wasn't allowed in the overworld, which meant the only visitors he would get, is if they are Netherite min in, or traveling to someone  _ else _ . Tommy did not like this one bit and he walked on the bridge he made to Logstedshire, he wasn't allowed to go to far since he had to report to the Nether hub every morning, which was basically impossible since he couldn't tell the time. Dream just wanted to kill tommy…

Why would Dream do this? Torture him to the point of no return? Tommy didn't like this, Tommy didn't deserve this treatment. He had done everything he could for L'manburg, giving his life and discs for  _ independence _ . He wasn't the selfish one, Tubbo was! In all of his time, when had he given up anything?

As he continued walking, he noticed a small cliff side, Tommy sighed as he sat down, watching the bubbily pit blast up and pop. Tommy sat down, looking at the Lava while contemplating what he was going to do. Tommy couldn't live like this. Like  _ vermin _ . Tommy was discarded and cast aside like trash. All trash gets incinerated, so why couldn't he? Is the fact that Dream still being a power force still knawing at him? He had to know.

Tommy gripped himself as he watched the Lava pit boil up and down, it was calling for him to fly in, just like how he flew with his father. Tommy looked up and started to wonder how Philza was doing, probably giving Technoblade the attention  _ Tommy _ wants. Tommy cried for the second time that day. Tommy cried for his father to save him. 

Tommy hasn't seen Philza in years, hasn't even said hello! Why would he save Tommy now? Of all the circumstances that could happen…

"Tommy?"

A voice said, it sounded familiar, a comforting voice. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, Tommy felt something wrap around him.

"Tommy. Please speak to me, Technoblade told me what had happened."

Tommy curled in in himself before responding.

"He left me."

Tommy sobbed, his body shaking as his father used his wings to shelter him. 

"Come home Tommy, we can fix this."

Tommy looked up at Philza before shaking his head, looking into the Lava.

"He will kill me Philza."

Tommy stared at Phil, holding his hand before getting up.

"But, I'm doomed to die anyways Phil. Can we fly one last time? Just once?"

Philza looked at Tommy and gave him a hug, holding his son close to him.

"Of course Son. It's been years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha wow I didn't think people would actually read this, anyways y'all are poggers also creatcraft is looking epic.


End file.
